<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bear, The Twink, and The Twins by FlamingSquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669854">The Bear, The Twink, and The Twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSquid/pseuds/FlamingSquid'>FlamingSquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic: The Gathering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSquid/pseuds/FlamingSquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to write some funny MTG headcanon stuff. Mostly snippets since I have a really bad attention span. Don't know much about the lore, so don't expect some deep, intra-personal drama with multiple storylines; nah dude, I just wanted to write some funny shit with some possible smut if I ever manage to not suck at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oko/Garruk Wildspeaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Will wants to Planeswalk Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before reading: No, I did not read the Eldraine novel thing. The most I did was listen to a guy talk about it quickly while I played Stardew Valley (check it out - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDxMy5IvHIs) and even then I don’t remember most of it besides Oko being a sassy bitch and Garruk just being a dumbass. Plus, I wanna imagine they did some shit together, like some real freaky sexual shit. Also, Garruk being peak-dad with the Kenrith twins, teaching how to planeswalk and stuff. Disagree? I don’t care. I’m drunk and wanted to write some funny headcanons, leave me alone. Writing little snippets of interactions between Garruk and the twins. I’d write some Garruk x Oko  smut, but I’m pretty bad at it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the request of Will Kenrith, Garruk brought both twins to the forest. Wanting to experience the rush of planeswalking again, he wished to master this ability so that he may evoke it when he wanted. </p><p>Will stepped forward. “So Garruk sir, how is it that you intend to educate us in the ways of this planeswalking ability? Pouring through ancient tomes? Leading us on a quest to a wizened master-“</p><p>Garruk replied, barely missing a beat; “I’m gonna kill ya.”</p><p>“Excusemewhatnow?”, was what Will rushed out, his posture faltering from confidence to worry within a second. </p><p>“People tend to zap out when they get scared a lot. I’m gonna try and kill you.” The hulking man lifted his axe, once sunken within the ground, now wielded in both hands with a worryingly strong grip. “You zap out? Good. You don’t? Ehhh…”</p><p>“Si- Sir, I am positive there must be a more appropriate and effective way to do this!”</p><p>Garruk faltered for a moment, moving one hand from the axe to his unkept beard, “Oh yeah, might as well start smaller.”</p><p>The blonde-haired noble sighed in relief, “Oh thank the go-“.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Garruk throws a bucket of blood across Will*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wiping his face with both hands, scraping off the not-so-fresh blood and caked hair from the front of his face. “Is this…part of the training?”</p><p>“Baby steps. Outrun Ava and Rose.”</p><p>Rowan let out a small chuckle, Will turning while asking the huntsman, “Who are Ava and Ro-“.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Garruk whistles, calling forth a pair of wolves from the forest who immediately dart for Will*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“This is lunacy!”. Blood flicking off his clothing as he ran behind his twin sister, his outfit matching hers somewhat in colour now, “Rowan! Rowan help me!”.</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to be an almighty planeswalker brother. You practically begged Mr. Garruk to tutor you in his ‘ways’. This surely seems like his way of doing things”. Rowan keeping her eyes on her brother as she positioned herself beside Garruk. “Besides, after what we’ve been through, this should be a piece of cake for you”. She was obviously playing to his sense of ego. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I can do this, I-I can easily do this!”</p><p>The two wolves showed their teeth, growling deeply and saliva dripping from their jaws. </p><p>“I can’t do this!”</p><p>“Too late. Run or get eaten” the huntsman stated. His tone was always monotone, or sometimes angry, either of the two at any point. But for a second, Rowan swore she could see him smirking as he said this. “They haven’t eaten all day.”</p><p>“Oh for f-“ </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rowan and Garruk talk (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The alcohol is wearing off. Wanted to write something with Rowan and Will. I see Garruk and Will as Piccolo and Gohan tbh. Rowan likes her brother but loves to mess with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you don’t expect me to do this training of yours as well?” Rowan spoke, breaking the silence brought on after Will ran off into the dark forest, followed my Ava and Rose. She was half trying to act stern and with authority in her tone, but the other half was worried he would be the one chasing her, which seemed way more terrifying than the wolves.</p><p>“No. He wanted to train, so he’s training. Plus…”, the planeswalker’s lips curled oh so slightly into a light smirk, “He’s fun to mess with.”</p><p>She didn’t want to admit it, but she did agree with him. Will was awfully gullible, something she had always played on, though did feel some slight guilt about it. Except in this instance. This was completely his idea in the first place.</p><p>The large man sank his axe back into the earth, taking a seat on a fallen stump beside it. It didn’t seem the most comfortable thing to sit on; damp from yesterday’s showers, and a thick layer of moss coating most of the bark in a dark verdant green. Still, beats standing up, or what Will was up to at this moment.</p><p>Rowan took a seat next to Garruk, maintaining some distance between the pair. For all that he has helped the twins in the past few days, she did still feel wary of him.</p><p>“Soooo. What ever did happen to that Oko fellow?” she questioned. Garruk’s stern demeanour now undone by his growing blush and slight twitching.</p><p>“He’s gone.”</p><p>Rowan felt some guilt, feeling that she touched a nerve. She knew the pair had some sense of companionship…even if a bit odd to her.</p><p>“Oh…how…how did he die?”</p><p>Garruk’s face turned to her, in a look of confusion. This was strange, mainly because this wasn’t an emotion she had ever seen him convey. It was the fifth one she had seen in total.</p><p>“He isn’t dead. He’s gone. As in he’s not here.”</p><p>Rowan felt a wave of both revelation and relief, as well as embarrassment. Of course that’s what he meant. He’s not the most eloquent person, so she expected there to be some disconnect in speech.</p><p>“…A-ah…Where…is he? If you know?”</p><p>“No idea. He left a fortnight ago. Hasn’t returned” the huntsman replied, seemingly a bit worried in tone. That’d be the sixth one for the list.</p><p>The silence from before had returned, but now with a looming tension. Did she bring up something he’d rather not talk about? Was he angry? Upset? She honestly had no way of knowing; while Will’s emotions were more than obvious, Garruk’s were more subtle, seemingly invisible.</p><p>She tried to break the silence.</p><p>“I’m. I’m sorry if I sai-“</p><p>“ROWANHELPMEPLEASETHESETHINGSARETRYINGTOKILLMEOHGODS!” came a shrill scream, uttered in one breath as Will ran past the pair, his blue clothing now caked in dirt, blood and foliage, the wolves still close-by without losing their initial speed.</p><p>In some way, she felt thankful that she was interrupted. She felt her apology would’ve made things worse.</p><p>This time, it was Garruk’s turn to break the silence.</p><p>“No need to apologise. He’ll return soon. Else, I’ll hunt him myself, the stupid fool”. He growled the last words with more anger than he wanted. “It is not your place to apologise. If any, it is his.”</p><p>“I CAN FEEL IT COMING, I’M ABOUT TO DO IT!” exclaimed Will, as he ran back towards the pair. To their surprise, there was a light aura now emanating from his body as he continued to run, his body nearing its limit.</p><p>That was, until he fell face first into the thick mud of the forest floor. In his growing excitement, he forgot to look where he was going. The wolves quickly caught up, though nearing the dazed noble, instead licked the blood-soaked sections of his robes rather than tear of his limbs that he had imagined.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! He’s gone! Where did he go? My brother has mastered his gods-given gift, what a hero!” Rowan exclaimed, with sarcasm so thick it rivalled the mud that covered a large portion of her sibling’s body.</p><p>“We start smaller. Tomorrow we use dogs.”</p><p>Much like before, Rowan felt she had a shared secret with Garruk. That of his slight smirk at what he had said. Perhaps he was easier to talk to than she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>